warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Schurkenstreken/Ruisblads Wraak
Ruisblads Wraak (Engels: Rushleaf's Revenge) is een oneshot uit de reeks Schurkenstreken, die de verhalen van de slechteriken uit mijn verhalen vertelt. Ruisblads Wraak 700px De dood van Ruisblads beste vriendin en mentor, Traanvacht, heeft een diepe kloof achtergelaten in haar hart. Om de dader te straffen, verzint ze een plan dat haar ultieme wraak moet worden. Het draait allemaal uit op een ramp en Ruisblad wordt nu zelf herinnerd als een schurk. Of dat terecht is, kom je te weten aan de hand van dit verhaal, wat vertelt hoe het werkelijk is gegaan. *** ‘Is het misschien een verstandig idee om kervel te zoeken?’ opperde Ruisblad. ‘Tijdens de laatste controle hadden we daar nog maar weinig van.’ Traanvacht snorde instemmend en ging haar voor richting de WindClangrens. Ruisblad genoot ervan om buiten te zijn met haar mentor; als medicijnkatten waren ze vaak in het kamp te vinden, dus wandelen in het woud was een verademing. Traanvacht was niet alleen Ruisblads mentor, nee, ze voelde als een soort moeder voor haar. Tegelijkertijd was hun band, ondanks het grote leeftijdsverschil, ook als beste vriendinnen, die samen konden lachen en precies wisten te voorspellen hoe de ander zou reageren op iets. Ik zou niet weten wat ik zonder haar zou moeten, dacht Ruisblad met een glimlach. Ik ben zo blij dat ik ervoor heb gekozen om leerling-medicijnkat te worden. Als kitten had ze, anders dan veel andere medicijnkatten, gewoon gedroomd van een toekomst als krijgskat. Maar toen ze de oudsten een keer hoorde zeggen dat Traanvacht maar eens een leerling moest nemen, was Ruisblad nieuwsgierig een kijkje gaan nemen en had besloten dat dit leven haar veel meer aansprak dan dat van een krijger. Sinds haar leerlingenceremonie had ze geen dag spijt gehad van die beslissing. ‘Langs de rivier groeit wat’, merkte Traanvacht op. ‘Ik pluk het wel!’ bood Ruisblad meteen aan en trippelde behoedzaam over de glibberige keien, proberend om bij de stengels te komen. Bijna… Ze haalde uit met haar poot, maar was net niet dichtbij genoeg en greep mis. Met een kreet plonsde ze de rivier in en ging kopje onder. Het frisse water stroomde haar bek binnen en ze spartelde, maar een steek van pijn schoot door haar nekvel. Ruisblad keek op en zag hoe Traanvacht aan de oever stond, terwijl ze haar omhoog trok. Dat was op het nippertje! Gelukkig kan ik zwemmen, maar ik ben allang blij dat het niet nodig is geweest. Ruisblad stond weer op het droge en schudde haar doorweekte vacht, maar de kou was in haar vel getrokken en ze bibberde. ‘D-d-d… dank je’, klappertandde ze. Traanvacht grijnsde geamuseerd. ‘Ga maar gauw terug naar het kamp, ik blijf wel hier om die kervel te plukken. En nee, ik ben niet zo stom om ook in het water te tuimelen.’ *** Het duurde lang voordat Traanvacht terugkwam. Ruisblad was inmiddels opgedroogd en sorteerde de kruiden die nog in de voorraadkamer lagen. Onze voorraad Sterpoelskruid is flink geslonken, dacht ze bezorgd. Ik zal het aan Traanvacht melden wanneer ze terug is. Ritselend riet kondigde de komst van katten aan en Ruisblad trippelde het hol uit, benieuwd of het nou eindelijk Traanvacht was. Wat ze toen zag, deed de wereld voor enkele seconden draaien. Duizelig probeerde ze grip te vinden in de drassige aarde, hopend dat dit een droom was en niet de realiteit. Egelpoot, RivierClans enige leerling, kwam het kamp binnen met een lichaam over haar schouders geslagen. De bruine poes leek helemaal van slag en er stonden tranen in haar ogen. ‘Traanvacht is dood!’ riep de leerlinge uit. Van alle hoeken in het kamp kwamen nu katten aandraven, hun ogen ongelovig opengesperd. Ruisblad zakte neer, zonder haar blik van Traanvachts lijk af te halen. SterrenClan. SterrenClan, hoe konden jullie dit laten gebeuren? Morgenster leidde Egelpoot rustig weg van de steeds groter wordende groep rouwende katten en droeg haar op om te vertellen wat er gebeurd was. Ruisblad probeerde geconcentreerd te luisteren, maar het verdriet zorgde dat niet alleen haar zicht, maar ook haar gehoor minder werd. ‘IJzelklauw had me opgedragen om te gaan jagen’, snikte Egelpoot. ‘Toen-toen zag ik Traanvacht liggen. Stormvaren stond erbij en zei dat dit nog maar het begin was van zijn wraak. Ik heb Traanvacht meteen terug naar het kamp gebracht, maar-maar ik was zo overstuur… het-het duurde zo lang en…’ Morgenster gaf de leerling een kalmerende lik. ‘Rustig maar. Ga even naar Ruisblad toe voor wat kruiden, die zullen je helpen om dit te verwerken.’ Ruisblad was er met haar aandacht maar half bij toen ze de geschokte Egelpoot wat kamille overhandigde. Stormvaren! De WindClancommandant heeft haar gedood! Maar hoe kon hij… hoe kon hij een medicijnkat vermoorden? Dat is een regelrechte overtreding van de krijgscode! Traanvachts vrienden hurkten neer bij het lichaam van de witte poes, hun koppen gebogen ten teken van rouw. Stormvaren komt hier niet mee weg! Haar gedachten wervelden rond als een storm. Oh, hij zal zo erg boeten. Ik zal Traanvacht wreken, al is dat het laatste wat ik doe! *** Er waren vele manen verstreken sinds Traanvachts dood en het incident leek door iedereen te zijn vergeten. Stormvaren was inmiddels Stormster en had een lange, bloederige oorlog met Morgenster gevoerd, maar nu was de vrede getekend. Ruisblad had niet het idee dat die vrede van harte was, maar zodra Stormster erachter dat Duifveder en Strosnor, twee RivierClankrijgers, zijn jongen waren, had hij geweigerd om de oorlog verder te zetten. Zo egoïstisch! Hij heeft zoveel onschuldige katten vermoord, maar zodra hij erachter komt dat Duifveder en Strosnor toevallig zijn bloed zijn, dan is de situatie opeens anders? En nu vereert iedereen hem als een vredestichter! Morgenster is degene die hier het goede werk heeft gedaan, niet dat stuk vossenstront van een Stormster! Het was in ieder geval duidelijk dat Stormster wel om zijn jongen gaf, dus dat kwam Ruisblad eigenlijk wel uit. Ze had eerst niets tegen Strosnor en Duifveder gehad; het waren prima katten, maar nu ze wist wie hun vader was, kon ze niet naar hen kijken zonder dat haar oude wraaklust weer oplaaide. Stormster heeft zulke foute dingen gedaan! Hij moet gestraft worden, en ik weet hoe. Duifveder leefde nu bij de WindClan - de verrader! - en Strosnor had besloten om in de RivierClan te blijven. Ruisblad vermoedde wel dat de twee elkaar regelmatig ontmoetten bij de grens, gezien Strosnor af en toe op onverklaarbare wijze uit het kamp verdween. Langzaam had ze de knoop doorgehakt, hoewel af en toe nog steeds twijfels opkwamen. Als ik sterf, dan verliest mijn leerling, de jonge Beekpoot, haar mentor. Ik weet hoe dat voelt en Beekpoot is er echt nog niet klaar voor om de Clan in haar eentje te dienen als medicijnkat. Toch moet ik dit doen. Het was een mooie, zonovergoten dag, bijna alsof de SterrenClan goedkeurde wat ze ging doen. Ruisblad zag Beekpoot zitten, haar blauwgrijze vacht glanzend in de zon, en trippelde nerveus op haar af. ‘Beekpoot, dit mag je tegen niemand zeggen, maar ik ga iets doen wat verkeerd is. Ik heb er mijn redenen voor en… en als ik niet levend terugkom, weet dan dat je niet bij de pakken neer moet gaan zitten. Jij bent de meest getalenteerde medicijnkat die ik ken en je zult de geschiedenis ingaan als de beste, dat beloof ik je.’ Beekpoot sperde haar ogen wagenwijd open. ‘Maar Ruisblad, waar ga je dan heen? Wat ga je doen?’ Ruisblad staarde naar haar poten, zich nog steeds afvragend of dit het wel waard was. ‘Ik kan het je niet zeggen. Je zou me tegenhouden en dat snap ik, lieverd, maar dit is wat ik wil. Vertrouw me.’ Na die woorden draaide Ruisblad zich om en liep weg. Haar hartslag versnelde bij elke pootstap die ze verder verwijderd raakte van het kamp, en dus elke pootstap die ze dichterbij haar doel kwam. De WindClangrens, de plek waar Traanvacht was gestorven en waar de jongen van haar moordenaar nu aan het samentongen waren. Haar vermoedens waren juist. Daar, aan de RivierClankant van de grens, zaten Strosnor en Duifveder. Hun staarten waren verstrengeld en Ruisblad leek de blijdschap te voelen die van hen af straalde. Ik kan nu niet meer terug. Ik doe dit voor jou, Traanvacht. ‘Ruisblad?’ Strosnor klonk verschrikt. ‘Wat doe jij hier?’ Ruisblad knipperde met zijn ogen. ‘Kruiden plukken, en jij bent je WindClanzusje aan het ontmoeten?’ Strosnor zwiepte onbehaaglijk met zijn staart. ‘Alsjeblieft, we doen toch niks verkeerd?’ Ruisblad vond het met de seconde leuker worden. ‘Oh, als dat zo is… dan kan ik het prima aan Morgenster vertellen, toch?’ Strosnor begon in paniek te raken en dat was het moment waar Ruisblad op had gewacht. Met een grauw lanceerde ze zichzelf en drukte Duifveder tegen de grond. De grijze poes schreeuwde geschrokken toen ze met haar hoofd tegen een rotsblok aan smakte. Ja, mijn wraak is dichtbij! Op dat moment ritselden de varens en kwam Nachtpoot, Beekpoots zusje, tevoorschijn. ‘Ruisblad, wat doe je?’ bracht ze uit. Ruisblad knipperde met haar ogen. Vossenstront! ‘Houd je erbuiten’, grauwde ze naar Nachtpoot, maar die wisselde een geschokte blik met haar mentor, Strosnor. ‘Ga hulp halen!’ riep de grijze kater en Nachtpoot spurtte weg. Ruisblad kon wel janken. De leerlinge had haar op heterdaad betrapt, dus ze zou nooit meer terug kunnen komen in de RivierClan. Maar… ik kan er wel voor zorgen dat mijn offer niet voor niets is geweest. Ruisblad was altijd al een goede vechter geweest, zeker voor een medicijnkat. Duifveder lag uitgeteld op de grond met een bloedplas om haar heen, maar helaas leefde ze nog. Strosnor slaakte een strijdkreet en vloog Ruisblad naar de keel. Ze wist weg te springen en raakte de grijze kater op zijn achterpoot, waarna hij op de grond smakte. Strosnor kroop bloedend weg, totdat hij voor de ernstig gewonde Duifveder stond. ‘Je raakt haar met geen klauw aan’, siste hij vastberaden. Ruisblad glimlachte. ‘Dat zullen we nog weleens zien, denk ik.’ Strosnor beefde van woede en angst, en fluisterde: ‘Waarom doe je dit? Waarom moeten wij dood?’ Ruisblad wist dat hij tijd probeerde te rekken, maar het verlangen om alles eruit te gooien was te groot. Op het moment dat ze Strosnors vraag wilde beantwoorden, hoorde ze een verschrikte kreet achter haar. Daar stond IJzelklauw, met naast hem Dubbellicht, Ringstaart en Egelklaver. ‘Wat ben je aan het doen?’ krijste Egelklaver woest. Ruisblad grijnsde breed. ‘Oh, domme krijgertjes… hadden jullie dan echt niet door wat ik van plan was?’ ‘Je wilt Traanvacht wreken.’ De stem van Egelklaver was niet meer dan een gefluister. ‘Alsjeblieft, Ruisblad, dit is niet de manier!’ Ruisblads poten beefden van woede. ‘Niet de manier? Egelklaver, jij was degene die Traanvachts lijk vond. Jij zag de blik in Stormvarens ogen! Van alle katten, had ik gedacht dat jij het zou begrijpen. Maar dat je te stom daarvoor bent, maakt me niks uit. Dit is mijn wraak. Mijn wraak!’ Ze hief een voorpoot op en ontblootte haar klauwen, klaar om die vol in Strosnors buik te slaan. De onzekerheid was verdwenen. Eindelijk krijg ik mijn wraak. ‘Nee!’ Achter haar klonk een gil en voor ze het wist, werd Ruisblad tegen de grond gedrukt door twee katten. Pijn schoot door haar heen, meer pijn dan ze ooit had gevoeld. Nee… N-nee… ‘Luister… Strosnor… Duifveder… maak ze… af… wreek mij, wreek… mij…’ Ze wilde meer zeggen, maar er klonk alleen maar gerochel. Langzaam doofde het licht om haar heen uit, en werd vervangen voor duisternis. ***Einde*** 700px Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots oneshots Categorie:Schurkenstreken